


Not Broken

by firefly124



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not broken. No power in the ‘verse can stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Jossverse challenge community Still_Grrr to prompt #066-River.

It isn’t enough, stopping the bad men from killing Kaylee. She’s still scared. Kaylee isn’t supposed to be scared. She’s supposed to be happy and run and play games. She’s not broken. No power in the ‘verse can stop her.

Engine thrums and Kaylee glows. Safe here. Perfect time, perfect place.

No words. Inefficient. Lips against soft lips. It should be wonderful. For a second, it almost is.

“River, honey, that’s not … I mean …”

“Kiss and make it better.” Have to get this part right. “That bit’s not broken. She would never hurt you.”

“I know. I think.” Fingers smooth River’s hair. “I hope. I won’t tell. You don’t have to … you don’t have to do anything so’s I won’t tell. I just won’t, okay?”

Confusing thoughts. Sad thoughts, angry thoughts. Not angry at River. Good. Not scared anymore either. Also good. But still sad. So sad. This is not the optimum outcome of this interaction.

“Kissing didn’t make it better.”

“No, River. You don’t have to kiss me to make it better.”

Of course she doesn’t have to. She wants to. But it makes Kaylee sad. Unacceptable.

“It’s okay. I won’t kiss you again.” Funny how that’s harder than picking up a gun.

Kaylee smiles, and River thinks maybe they’re still friends.

Two victories in one day. River grins. Much better than throwing up apple bits.


End file.
